Rick Sanchez
|-|Rick Sanchez= |-|Pickle Rick= Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, Higher '''with Guns and Combat Suits | '''Unknown with Hax. 5-A to 4-B with other inventions | Likely at least Low 2-C | 10-C. 9-B while equipped Name: Rick Sanchez Origin: Rick & Morty Gender: Male Age: 60s-80s Classification: Pickle, Mad scientist, Morty's grandfather, Rick of Earth C-137 Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Cyborgization (Has cybernetic augmentations), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Peak Human Speed, 4th Wall Awareness | Create portals to others universes, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Time Stop, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Created a lightning gun), Poison Manipulation (Created poison gum), Fusionism (Fused his evil and good halves), Transmutation, Energy Projection, Ice Manipulation (Can freeze opponents using his Ice Gun), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Placed a spatially tessellated void inside a modified temporal field, creating a Micro-Universe), Surface Scaling (His grappling shoes can move in any direction on any surface), Healing, Statistics Amplification (Created a device that vastly amplified the dog Snuffle's intelligence, commonly makes use of Mega Seeds), Sealing (One of his inventions could seal a group of demonic spirits), Summoning with Meeseeks Box, Empathic Manipulation, Information Analysis, Move buildings to other universes, Alter matter and reduce it to particles, Create artificial intelligence, FTL travel, Cloning, Immortality (Type 6), Hacking, Void Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation and Attack Reflection (His forcefields deflected bullets), Ice Manipulation, Healing, Death Inducement via touch, Biological Manipulation (Mutated the population of Earth into Mantis-like creatures, and later Cronenbergs. Fused the DNA of Abraham Lincoln and Hitler to create Abradolf Lincler), Power Nullification and Curse Manipulation (Dispelled the curses of various items, allowing them to keep the powers of the original item, but not the downside) Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to hurt large aliens with his fists), Higher '''with Guns (Could easily kill giant aliens capable of easily bursting through walls as teenagers) and Combat Suits | '''Unknown with Hax (Enlarged a giant dead naked homeless person to the size of the United States of America and blew him up by enlarging a stick of dynamite along with the corpse). Large Planet level to Solar System level with other inventions (Was going to destroy the Earth in the first episode, created an explosion the size of a large planet with a recipe similar to that of Concentrated Dark Matter. Believed he could destroy a Solar System with a Neutrino Bomb), certain inventions ignore durability | Likely at least Universe level+ (Should be comparable to his C-132 counterpart, who built a machine which can merge and eradicate entire timelines) | Below Average Human (Is a stationary pickle). Wall level while equipped (His laser melted heads and caused major damage to a room) Speed: Peak Human | Massively FTL+ in his spaceship (Capable of quickly traversing the universe, traveled 800 light years in a brief time) | Immobile. Supersonic while equipped (His rat limbs allowed him to dodge bullets from close distances) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Below Average Class Durability: Wall level '''(Withstood being smashed through several floors after his forcefield was deactivated), Higher with Forcefields and Combat Suits | '''Below Average (His pickle body is easily damaged) Stamina: Can fight for long periods of time without rest | Unknown Range: Average melee range, Higher with weapons | Multiversal+ with portal gun, Universal with spaceship | A few cm with screws and saw, a few meters with laser Standard Equipment: Portal gun, spaceship, and various inventions | Laser and rat limbs Intelligence: Supergenius. He was able to create a miniature sentient robot just to pass butter and grant a dog highly advanced intelligence in only a few seconds. He was also able to tell when he was inside a simulation inside a simulation inside another simulation and still flawlessly trick the Zigerion scammers into blowing themselves up. He is regarded as the smartest mammal in existence, and alluded to be even more than that. Weaknesses: Rick is genuinely insane, alcoholic, has a serious drug addiction, and is often reckless. | Pickle Rick will die after a few hours Notable Attacks/Techniques: His Inventions: *''Portal Gun'': A gun that rips a hole in space-time, allowing travel to any point in any universe. Rick can also use this as a makeshift weapon, as opening a portal inside another being rips them in two. *''Meeseeks Button:'' Summons a bunch of immortal creatures that will perform one task before dying. Become more insane the longer they exist due to hours seeming like an eternity, to them. Meeseeks are apparently completely unable to die until their task is completed, and giving them a task which is seemingly impossible to complete will eventually result in the summoned Meeseeks resorting to the most drastic measures to complete the task by technicality. *''Size Shifting'': Able to affect people and objects, either making them tiny enough to fit inside someone or making them grow to the size of a continent. *''Love Potions/Diseases'': Created a virus that made whoever it was used on fall in love with Morty (Except those genetically related to him), but due to it being flu season, the substance piggybacked on the flu and began to spread; he created two others to counter that. The first turned everyone on the planet into praying mantis monsters, while the second turned everyone into Cronenberg monsters. *''Time Freeze'': Freezes time on a universal scale. Due to technology stolen from the 4th dimension, Rick can do this with the press of a button. *''Concentrated Dark Matter'': A method used for travelling faster than anyone else in the universe; similar chemical reactions cause massive explosions. A handful of the components mixed incorrectly resulted in an explosion the size of Jupiter. *''Anti-Matter Gun'': '''A pistol that shoots anti-matter. Capable of even killing trans-dimensional higher beings immune to traditional matter and energy based attacks. *Particle Watch: A wristwatch that fires a concentrated particle beam. Completely destroys the target on a subatomic level. *Freeze Ray: Completely freezes organic targets, turning them into incredibly fragile icy statues. Since the affects can be undone, this is used in the rare case of nonviolent neutralization. Comes in taser and gun form. *Curse Remover: A device which can remove magical properties from a wide variety of different things. Since it is able to remove certain effects while leaving others intact, Rick used this device to turn cursed objects into completely beneficial ones (i.e. turning a pair of boxing gloves which would cause the wearer to be stuck reliving a single fight for all eternity into a pair of time traveling mittens). *Dream Inceptors: A small device which, when implanted into the ear of an unconscious sentient being, allows the user to travel into the being's dreams, potentially implanting new thoughts and influencing the behavior of the target once they wake up. '''Key: Without Inventions | With Various Inventions | With Sufficient Preparation '''| Time Pickle Rick''' Others Notable Victories: Professor Farnsworth (Futurama) Professor Farnsworth's profile Notable Losses: Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) Freddy Krueger's Profile (This was Dreamworld Freddy and Rick had access to all of his gadgets but had no prep time.) Aeon (Castlevania) Aeon's Profile (Rick had a day of prep. Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) Yukari's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized, and they both had 3-4 days of prep time) Pennywise (IT) Pennywise's Profile (Rick had a year of prep time. Pennywise was in the deadlights, and speed was equalized) Category:Rick & Morty Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Adult Swim Category:Geniuses Category:Teleportation Users Category:Scientists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Technology Users Category:Time Users Category:Super Scientists Category:Parents Category:Musicians Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Fathers Category:Alcoholics Category:Memory Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Preparation Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Science Users